The Valentine
by Hellborne
Summary: Jack Sparrow is plagued by gifts on St. Valentine’s Day by an unknown assailant. Mild Slash. Part of the "Holidays" series.


The Valentine - by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG Slash  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow is plagued by gifts on St. Valentine's Day by an unknown assailant.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Nobody knew that Jack Sparrow was staying at the Port Royal Arms. Everyone thought he'd be at the Boar's Head with the rest of the crew. But he'd decided to skip the raucous festivities that Saint Valentine's Day always brought his men, and he didn't feel like staying on board ship either, as they'd been out to sea for the last six months. He knew his Pearl would understand. She always did.  
  
He leaned back in the hot bath water and relaxed. He wasn't sure which would walk out of the tub when he was finished: Him or the bathtub ring. He resumed his work of combing the braids out of his hair, putting the trinkets on the table next to the tub. His new clothes lay on the chair next to the table; the only things remaining from the old clothes being his scarf and his hat, and the scarf had already been washed.  
  
At a knock at the door, he took one of his guns from the table and cocked it at the middle of it. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
  
The voice on the other side of the door said, "I have a delivery for you, Mr. Smith. It just arrived downstairs."  
  
"Bring it in." Jack uncocked the gun and set it down.  
  
The door opened, and the boy brought in a small, gaily wrapped box with a note.  
  
Jack took the proffered package and note, and the boy left, bowing. He looked carefully at the colorfully wrapped box. It was little; roughly the size of a small book. He looked at the note. On the outside, it merely read "Mr. Smith, Port Royal Inn, Room 6." He read it again, looking at the handwriting. It was not written by anybody he knew.  
  
He'd been found.  
  
He'd been followed.  
  
SOMEONE knew not only WHERE he was but WHO he was supposed to be.  
  
He set the box on the table and opened the note. "For My Valentine" was all it said. He put the note on the box, one eyebrow raised. He quickly finished his bath, making sure his hair was completely clean, and got out of the tub, wondering only for a moment if the tub ring would follow him out of the tub to throttle him.  
  
Only when he was dried and dressed, hair arranged with trinkets in his braids, did he pick up the box. He opened it slowly and carefully, and found a beautifully patterned pair of black kidskin pilots' gloves. He tried them on. They fit his hands like a second skin, stretching comfortably as he moved his hands. He looked at the insides of the box for any hints as to who had sent the gloves. There was nothing else in the box; not even a single hair. He wondered who had sent them and why. Whoever sent them had to have first hand knowledge of his hands for the gloves to fit so perfectly.  
  
He remembered something. Elizabeth had taken his hands in hers the last time he'd visited, and mentioned how soft they were considering how much work he did with them. He smiled. He'd have to thank her for them when he saw her.  
  
Jack looked at himself in the mirror. /Dashing!/ Then he froze for a moment. /But how did she know I was here?/ He left the inn to find her and ask. He liked Elizabeth just fine, but he didn't like to be followed.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Elizabeth and Will were at the smithy. Will was teaching Elizabeth how to fence. She wasn't bad, but she didn't want to play fair. Will reflected that she and a certain pirate friend of theirs were two of a kind in that respect. He was taking it easy on her, letting her get a good workout without hurting her, when she suddenly shot out her leg and tripped him onto the floor. She launched herself onto him, sword to the side, pinning him down, laughing. He laughed with her.  
  
"So, my love. What shall you e doing to me now that you've got me?"  
  
She started to answer when Will suddenly shoved her off of him rather hard, listening. She looked at him curiously from her new position on the floor, as he quickly stood up and shouted, "whoever is up in the rafters come down immediately and I shall spare your life!"  
  
There was no answer, but Will could see a man-shaped shadow moving near the roof, and the rafter creaked slightly. I warn you again and for the last time! Come down and show yourself or you shall be killed!"  
  
A familiar voice rang down from above. "And who will be doin' the killin', whelp? Certainly not you! The missus perhaps?"  
  
Both of them screamed, "JACK!"  
  
The pirate dropped nimbly to the ground. "Yer getting' better, whelp. I only arrived a little while ago. Your bonnie lass is doin' well by the look of her." He walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her hand, pulling her up from where she landed.  
  
Elizabeth brushed the straw off of her backside. "So, Captain Sparrow, where in town are you staying? You were not on board your ship, nor were you with your crew at the Boar's Head."  
  
Jack looked at her slyly. "As if you didn't know, love. And the gloves fit perfectly. Thank you."  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth, confused. "Gloves, Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack, confused. "Gloves, Jack?"  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to look confused. "You didn't send these wonderful gloves to me this morning?"  
  
"No, though they are lovely."  
  
The three spoke at length, finally deciding that Will and Elizabeth needed a honeymoon, and Jack offered to take them anywhere they wanted to go as a belated wedding present.  
  
Hours after he arrived, Jack left the smithy confused over who else could have given him the gloves.  
  
* - * - *  
  
When he finally got back to his room, he was feeling the warm, familiar glow of the rum. He took off his new gloves and set them on the long, gaily wrapped box on the table next to the bed and sat down.  
  
The long box on the table? It was long and thin, much like a sword box, and was wrapped in paper of the same design as the other box. There was a note on top of the box. He picked it up and read the address. "Mr. Jack Smith, Port Royal Arms, Room 6." He opened it. "To My Valentine," was all it said.  
  
He tore open the wrapping. The box was exquisite, made from the darkest teak wood with silver hinges and clasp. The wood box cover was carved with the sea and a ship much like his Pearl, with a sparrow flying above it. He opened the box slowly, almost as if afraid something would jump out and bite him. Inside was the most beautiful cane sword he had ever seen. The cane scabbard was of the same grain teak wood as the box, with a silver tip and silver twist lock to hold the blade within it. The silver hilt of the sword was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. As he took it out of the box, his face showed nothing but wonder, as the odd, twisted branch-like hilt fit the contoured grip of his hand perfectly. /Someone knows my hand intimately. But who?/ He looked at the blade itself. It was perfect and beautiful, folded steel with perfect balance. On the blade near the hilt there was an etching of a sparrow in flight and the mark identifying the maker. But even without that mark, Jack knew that only one man could have created this perfect blade. /I'll have to thank Will in the morning./  
  
* - * - *  
  
On his way out of the inn, he stopped to speak to the innkeeper. "My good man, a package was delivered to my room yesterday. Could you please tell me who dropped it off or at least give me some description?"  
  
"Of course, sir. 'Twas a boy, sir. Couldn't have been older than ten years old, with brown hair and rather clean brown clothes. Looked maybe like some rich man's son."  
  
Jack thanked him and left, perplexed.  
  
When he arrived at the docks, Jack found two soldiers waiting for him. He recognized one of them as a certain Ensign Groves. He wondered if they were going to try to arrest him. As far as he knew, his crew was behaving, the Pearl was disguised as best she could be using white sales, and Jack had even made sure that she was cleaned out completely: There was nothing inside her that could even remotely be mistaken as illegal.  
  
He approached the ensign with care, ready to bolt. "How may I help you fine gentlemen?"  
  
Groves looked him up and down, coming to some kind of decision and nodding. "I believe so, sir. You are the Captain of this ship, I take it?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"Smith. Captain Smith. Captain of the Invincible."  
  
Groves smiled slightly, then looked official again. "Then I regret that I must inform you that your crew are being held at the fort for their unruly behavior."  
  
"I hadn't heard that a bit o'partyin' after a six month turn at sea was illegal."  
  
"Generally, it's not. However, it is when the partygoers destroy the building."  
  
Jack's face looked dark, an eyebrow raised. "Destroyed the buildin'? The Boar's Head is gone?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Spa-Smith. And your men are in the gaol until it is paid for, as the owner believes that it was an accident."  
  
"That's fine. And how much does the owner want for all the damage?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not all. Several of the crew have been found with pirate brands and will be hung tomorrow."  
  
"I see. But the entire crew has been with me at least a year, and I haven't found any reason to accuse even one of them of being anything but upstanding sailors. Could it possibly have been a mistake?"  
  
"No, Captain. The Commodore wanted me to tell you he's sorry about the pirates in your crew, but that you may visit them if you wish."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "The Commodore says I can visit them?"  
  
"Yes sir. Now, about the money for the Boar's Head..."  
  
"Ensign, feel free to come with me while I get it." He started up the gangplank with Groves in tow. The other soldier stayed on the dock.  
  
When they reached the Captain's Cabin, Jack went to a chest at the foot of his bed. "Now, how much will it cost me to spring me crew, Ensign Groves?"  
  
"The Boar's Head's owner wants 300 guineas, Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack pulled out three bags and angrily tossed them to Groves. "There's 300 guineas. Now about me men with the brands. You remember that me and me ship have been granted clemency, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Sparrow. But I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with the Commodore. If it hadn't been for the Boar's Head goin' up in flames, I think he might have left them alone."  
  
"Then I'll just have to go see Norrington about it. I was hopin' to avoid goin' to the fort, if you catch my meanin'."  
  
"Yes sir, I do, and I can't say I blame you. But that's the only way you might be able to save your men. Now, if you'll accompany me..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Lead on." They left the ship and walked to the fort, Jack's mood getting worse with every step. He'd kept to the letter of the offer he'd been given! He hadn't attacked a legitimate British merchant since then! /Why do so-called "honest men" have to be so damned unpredictable?!/  
  
When they arrived at the Commodore's office, Groves knocked, and Norrington's voice said "Bring him in and leave us." Groves opened the door and Jack walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Norrington was sitting at his desk, pouring over some paperwork. Jack flounced into a chair opposite him and watched him through heavily lidded eyes. The Commodore looked up finally, frowning. "Captain Sparrow, you really must be more careful with your crew."  
  
"I paid the 300 guineas, Commodore. And you know that me crew hasn't done anything against the British crown since I got suckered into that deal with the governor. So when can I have me crew back?"  
  
"It's not that easy, Captain. The ones that have pirate brands can't be freed. You should have looked into their histories a bit better when you took them on."  
  
"Commodore, I have a pirate brand and you know it. And me crew has been with me since before I was given clemency, so don't give me any of that. They were given their freedom when the Pearl was declared free. They're good men, and I need them in order to run the ship properly. You wouldn't want me to go hirin' a new crew to replace them, now would you? Let's face it, Norrington; you and I are in the same boat when it comes to the trustworthiness of our subordinates. I trust this crew with me life every day. I can't guarantee that a new crew would be as willing as this crew to stay away from British merchants. Or is that what you want, eh? Another go at me for piracy? I've kept my end of the bargain."  
  
"Yes, you have, and I must say I'm quite surprised. And no, I am not trying to arrest you for piracy. I do understand that in your er...business...you need people you can trust. Here is what I'll do for you. You take your men and get the Black Pearl off of my docks by nightfall and don't let the branded men off the ship in Port Royal again and I'll let you have them back. But if one of them so much as steps one foot off the ship while you dock here, I'll have them hung before even sending word to you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Commodore. I must say that this deal is getting more one-sided every time I make port. I still think that one of these days I'll land to find you and your men waitin' to hang me whether I've done anything illegal or not."  
  
"Then feel free not to make port here, Sparrow. I would personally feel better if that were the case, as I do not enjoy having the town disrupted as much as your men tend to do." He handed jack a note. "Take that to the guards at the gaol. Now go get your men and prepare to leave."  
  
Jack left the Commodore's office and walked down to the gaol muttering curses all the way. When he handed the note to the guards, they looked at it unbelievingly, but took him down the stairs with the keys. The crew was looking bored. They'd been separated into three groups: The ones with brands, the ones without, and Ana Maria. "Well, mates. This is what you get for burnin' down the best tavern in Port Royal."  
  
Gibbs moved to the front of the cell. "Captain, it weren't us wot did it. Sure, the boys were a little rowdy, but I saw the owner torchin' the kitchen just before someone yelled 'fire.' I think maybe he just wanted a new tavern."  
  
Jack frowned. "Three hundred guineas worth of new tavern. But anyway, you're all free as long as we're out of port by tonight."  
  
The guard opened the cell doors and the crew got out of the cells. Ana Maria walked straight to Jack and slapped him. "You actually paid 300 guineas of swag to free us?!"  
  
"No, love. Not of the crew's swag. It was out of me own cache."  
  
Ana Maria looked down, ashamed. "But Jack, that's almost all of your personal funds."  
  
"aye, it is. But I'm hopin' t'get some of that back now that I heard about what the owner did. Now, everyone back to the ship. I have some business to attend to first, and then we'll shove off. We'll have to finish provisioning in Tortuga."  
  
Jack followed the crew out of the fort, then walked quickly to the smithy. Not wasting time breaking in, he walked through the front door. "Will Turner! Where are ye, whelp?!"  
  
Will walked out of the back of the shop, polishing a dagger, rag in hand. "Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"We're pullin' out tonight, so finish what you're doin' and head for the docks with the missus." He lifted the cane and smiled. "And thank you for sending me this cane. I've never seen its like before. It's beautiful!"  
  
Will looked confused. "You're welcome, I guess, but I didn't send it. I made that as a special order." He looked thoughtfully at Jack. "I guess you have a secret admirer."  
  
Jack looked frustrated. "So what did this buyer look like, ey?"  
  
Will thought about it. "It was a boy, about ten years old, with brown hair."  
  
"Hmm. I'll get this figured out if it kills me! Anyway, clear out o'here and get the missus down to the docks before dusk. Norrington threatened to arrest all of us if we're not gone by then."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jack left, going to the inn. As he entered his room, he looked at the table next to the bed. Nothing was there beyond what he expected, and he let out the breath he didn't realize that he'd been holding, relieved. He started to pack up his things, but as he lifted his old great coat from the desk, he let out a loud curse. The tiny, gaily covered box sat there, waiting patiently for him. He reached down, picking up the box and the note. "Captain Jack Smith, Port Royal Arms, Room 6." /This is DEFINITELY getting out of hand!/ He opened the note. "For my Valentine."  
  
"BAH!!!" He ripped open the box, completely frustrated. Inside, there was a beautiful gold ring with two stones: An onyx and a ruby. He looked at it suspiciously. "I wonder..." He took the ring and tried it on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. He then remembered the last time they'd made port here. Ana Maria had gone to the jeweler's shop...Jack smiled. /I'll have to thank her when I get back to the ship./  
  
He finished packing quickly and left the inn in a far better mood, since he knew that Ana Maria and Gibbs were the only two people who knew where he was staying. It answered so many questions that had him confused. He just never thought that Ana Maria would ever get him a present.  
  
When Jack arrived at the dock, the crew was helping the Turners get their trunks aboard. He climbed past them, going straight to where Ana Maria was shouting orders. He grabbed her from behind and gave her a big kiss. "Thank you for the ring, love. It's beauty-"  
  
SLAP! Jack reeled away from the force of it. "How DARE ye be thinkin' I'd give ye a RING!"  
  
"But-"  
  
SLAP! "You should know better 'n t' think that, Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're right! But can ye help me think of who may have sent me some presents?"  
  
"No, I'm busy. So unless you want to stay here in Port Royal and hang, I'd suggest that ye let me do my job." She went back to calling orders.  
  
Jack was almost to the point of pulling his hair out. He took the Turners to the cabin next to his and walked into his own cabin to think. He heard Ana Maria's order to cast off the lines, and he felt the wind push the ship as the sails were raised. He sighed. Then he saw it. On his bed. A large, gaily-wrapped box. He approached it apprehensively. There was a note on the top. "Captain Jack Sparrow, The Black Pearl, Captain's Cabin." Inside, the note merely said, "For my Valentine."  
  
"Damn and thrice damn!!!"  
  
The box was huge. He opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful black great coat with red silk interlining. He tried it on. It fit perfectly as he assumed at this point that it would. There was another box in the bottom of the first box. No note. He opened the box. There was a pair of black, soft leather boots in it, with yet another box inside. He took his old boots off and pulled on the new boots. They were more comfortable than any he'd ever worn. He was getting very paranoid about how whoever it was knew his every measurement. He opened the third box. There was a gorgeous red sash inside. As he pulled it from the box to tie it around his waist, a paper fell out of it. He instantly scrambled for it, snatching it off the floor and unfolding it. It was a note, just as he'd hoped. The writing on this one was different from the others, and he recognized it as the last person he'd ever suspect of giving him anything. Someone who always treated him with barely controlled cool politeness; someone who hated him.  
  
"Dearest Jack, I know that we have had our differences, but I must confess to you now that you have stolen my heart. Forgive me for sending you away so abruptly each time you visit, but my heart breaks from seeing you, knowing that you could never feel the same about me. Please accept these gifts as my attempt to make up for all the inconvenience that I've caused you, since I know you cannot accept them as from my heart. From your Valentine and one who loves he whom he cannot have, James."  
  
* - * - *  
  
Commodore Norrington was dreaming the same dream he had every night. The night he had crept into the gaol to visit a sleeping Jack Sparrow. The night he measured him, planning on lavishing gifts on him. The night he wanted so much to take him in his sleep. The dream was different tonight, though. At the end of the measuring, Jack woke and took him into his arms, kissing him. James was surprised, but moved in, returning the kiss with vigor. He suddenly felt chilled, as his clothes in the dream disappeared.  
  
James woke, flushed from his dream. He sat up and looked around, then settled back into the bed realizing that he had been dreaming. As he was about to fall asleep again, he tensed. The window was open, and he knew he'd closed it before retiring to bed. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the deepest black pools he'd ever seen, surrounded by the familiar grinning face that he'd loved even when he'd been obligated to hang the man.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, love. Ye know, Jamie, havin' a man hung is no way to show him that ye love him." Jack leaned in and kissed him. "And next time we dock here, don't be a stranger, eh?"  
  
James pulled him into the bed, kissing him deeply, holding Jack's head close, allowing his hands move through the pirate's silky mane. /This is definitely the beginning of a beautiful relationship./  
  
* - * - *  
  
End 


End file.
